mspafafandomcom-20200214-history
Heartstuck
HeartStuck is a popular alternate universe adventure of Homestuck, designed as a parody (or perhaps a shrine) to a genre of cheesy anime games called Dating Sims. It is written by lovecraftianParadox. WARNING: This wiki makes no attempts to avoid spoilers. If you haven't caught up with it yet, you may ruin things for yourself. {"wow fuck you for making this" -lovecraftianParadox} :Quote box ^ -I would love it if someone could put that quote in a box or something. Your welcome. Relevant Links Fanart page: http://mspafa.wikia.com/wiki/Heartstuck_fanart_compilation Accessible Areas Your Room Jade and Nepeta's Room Vice Principal Office Scratch's office Sewing Club Room Ballet room The Library The Cafeteria World Geometry Class Botany Class English Class Drama Class Geometry Class Chemistry Class Creative Writing Class Subconscious Lolar Park Symbolism and Parallels There is literally too much symbolism to put in one wiki page. If you notice, sweet!!! If you don't, you can still enjoy the dick jokes. Unlocked Endings The Intermission: Heartstuck: Class Schedules -Classes are 45 minutes long -Karkat's free period sits in the 5th period slot with geometry. Prosperse academy is in Austria somewhere, and Skaia is in the tri-state area(the tri-state area is where Massachusetts, New Hampshire and Vermont meet OR the area where Massachusetts, Rhode Island, and Connecticut do) of New England, USA. {C}- Austria is gmt +1, and New England is gmt -4, so Prosperse is five hours ahead of Skaia. 'Kanaya reference:' 1.World Geography: No data. Jade, Nepeta, Jane Botany: No data. Perhaps uses music like Homestuck? Jade 3.English: No data Jade, Nepeta, Aradia, Jane Lunch 4.Drama: Confidence class. Vriska, Terezi, Serenity, Aradia, OCs Sochre and Lazuli, Rufio 5.Geometry: Easy. Clare doesn't seem to care. Hints at hard tests. Pass notes/make plans/chat on PDA. No talking Terezi, Feferi, Jane, Clare 6.Chemistry 156: access to characters in a seemingly free-to-talk area. Other uses? Rose, Serenity, Dirk, Jane, Echidna 7.Creative Writing: Haven't seen use of IMAGINATION. Subconscious? Jane, probably Rose, Instructor 8.Free period Characters 'Skaia Academy:' ''Freshmen: ''Kanaya Maryam: Goals: Be a Fashion Designer, Make friends Note#1: Tries too hard Stats: CHARM: 50 INTELLIGENCE: 50 STRENGTH: 20 Karma: 37 Inventory: http://mspfanventures.com/?s=518&p=29 People: Grubb (mom) The main character. She was sent to the Skaia academy for girls by her chastity obsessed mother to keep her away from boys; her room is in the Green Wing. She relies heavily on her overdeveloped Charm stat to PLATONICALLY seduce the rest of the female cast. ''Aradia Megido: Peeve#1: Liars Latest stats: CHARM: 5 INTELLIGENCE: 20 STRENGTH: 45 -Most CONSTITUTION of Kan, Jade, auto-assigned as TANK Note#1: Poor fashion sense Note#2: When she learns about Tavros, beware shitstorm Note#3: Sports scholarship Note#4: Orphan Note#5: Under "arrest" by SS for mobbing Vriska Rpoints: 33 Weapon: Body People: Vriska (enemies), Terezi (Enemies), Lux (?), Sol (friend) Classes: World History, Spanish, English, Algebra, Drama, Biology and Physical Education ''Nepeta Leijon: Note#1: In pain still Note#2: Track scholarship Latest stats: CHARM: 20 INTELLIGENCE: 20 STRENGTH: 20 -Most FINESSE of Jade, Arad, auto-assigned as CROWD CONTROL Like#1: Furries Rpoints: 36 Weapon: Pen-claws People: Jade(roommate), SS(enemies) Classes: World Geo, Art, English, Algebra, Hunter Ed.(Vriska, Lier), Biology, P.E Jade's roommate at the Skaia academy for girls. She recently broke up with her BOYFRIEND Equius, and is one of Kanaya's first friends at the school. ''Feferi Peixes: Note#1: Needs to fight to choose who she romances Note#2: Crushing on Jade Note#3: Prefect Rpoints: -2 People: Jane(friend), Queen(mom), A Makara (fiancée) ''Jade Harley: Note#1: Feisty, angry at the school's corruption Note#2: Moved to avoid creeper Bete Noir Rpoints: 50 Latest stats: CHARM: 15 INTELLIGENCE: 30 STRENGTH: 35 -Most MARKSMANSHIP of Kan, Arad, auto-assigned as DPS Weapon: Pistol People: Nepeta(roommate), SS(enemies), Rose(dislike), Dave(crush on her) Classes: World Geo, Botany, English, Physics, Calculus, Robotics, Art Another student at the Skaia academy. She attends the academy because she was being stalked by one Bete Noir, and is housed in the Green Wing. She is the first girl to be unwittingly seduced by Kanaya. She uses a pistol in combat. ''Terezi Pyrope: Note#1: Resistant to charm Note#2: Prefect Note#3: Blind to Vriska's flaws/Aradia's virtues Note #4: Strong morality RPoints: 5 Latest stats: 4 CHARM, 30 STRENGTH, 50 INTELLIGENCE. Weapon: Drubbing stick People: Vriska(make out buddies, SS, roommate), any who oppose her order(Enemies), Karkat?, Aradia("arrested") Classes: 4.Drama 5.Geometry Rose Lalonde: Note#1: Resistant to charm Note#2: Mom issues Rpoints: 3 Latest stats: CHARM: 30 INTELLIGENCE: 40 STRENGTH: 15 People: Vriska("something"), Dave? ''Serenity Themis: Latest stats: charm: 15 strength: 25 intelligence: 30, hinted prestige stat Like#1: Democracy Note #1: From Can town, Texas People: Rufio?, WV? ''Jane Crocker: Latest stats: Charm: 35 Intelligence: 20 Strength: 20 Prankster's Gambit: 36 Like#1: Moustaches People: Feferi(friend) Rpoints: 12 Classes: World Geo, English, Home Ec, Culinary Arts, Geometry, Chemistry, Creative Writing ''Vriska Serket: Note#1: Weak to Kanaya's charm Note#2: Mom issues Rpoints: 6 People: Rose("something"), Terezi(SS/makeout buddies/roommate), Kan(repressed past) Classes: 4.Drama 5.Hunter Ed.(Nepeta, Lier) People: Calmasis?, Kracht(dad) Roxy Lalonde: Note#1: Nurse's aide Note#2: Kanaya's first kiss Rpoints: 12 People: Nurse(mom), Rose(sis) ''Dirk Strider'': Note: Not suitable for harem, hook up with Calmasis 'Upperclassmen:' Hanna May Kracht: Note#1: Needs special attention: not in our classes Note#2: Prefect Peeve#1: Prefect duties Like#1: Eloquence Like#2: Destruction Rpoints: 20 Rstrategy: Need info. Help to gain freedom Weapon: Glowstykks ''Calmasis: Note#1: Too little info to predict hir actions. I doubt ze cares enough to risk another beatdown Note#2: Prefect Note#3: Not suitable for the harem, hook hir up with Dirk Weapon: Needle/wand, homemade flamethrower ''Aranea Fang -Latest Stats: CHARM: 88', INTELLIGENCE:' 888, STRENGTH: 888 -Senior -Relatively low stats for a senior 'Middle And Elementary Schoolers:' ''Casey'' 'Administration And Others:' ''Superintendant English'' ''Doctor S. Kracht'' Principal. ''Miss Numan'' ''Rufio'' Drama Teacher Note#1: literally the coolest guy in the world, the fuck are you talking about gOD FUCKING DAMMIT, Peeve#1: Queens Like#1: Peter Pan People: Min Fang(fiancee), Serenity, Sufferer, Queen Peixes(Enemies) ''Miss Clare'' Geometry teacher. ''Mrs Echidna'' Chemistry teacher. ''Professional Instructor'' Creative Writing teacher. ''Mr. Lier'' ''Authority Regulator'' ''Nurse Lalonde'' Nurse Note#2 Passive Aggressive Note#2 -Stalks Egbert-Crocker ? (Egbert-Crocker) ''Min Fang'' Note#1: Breaks sexy mode Rstrategy: Allow your domination People: Rufio(fiancee), Queen(Enemy) ''Professor Honeybee'' -Helpful Gaming Abstraction -Kanaya's advisor 'Prosperse Academy:' ''Freshmen: ''Gamzee Makara: Note#1: Stats nullified by medication Note#2: Doesn't remember attacking Eridan? Note#3: Related to Cornelius ''Tavros Nitram: Note#1: Sports scholarship Note#2: Was already in crutches ''Karkat Note#1: Loyal to Gamzee to the point of delusion Relations: Kanaya (sister) ''Lux Captor(Pollux) Like#1: RPGs/Simdates Note#1: Blue glasses, no lisp Note#2: Genius scholarship Allies: Aradia ''Sol Captor(Castor) Like#1: Shooters Note#1: Red glasses, lisp, fucked teeth Note#2: Burned Aradia in jealousy Note#3: Genius scholarship ''Eridan Ampora'' Note#1: Desperate/lonely ''John Egbert'' Note#1: Wants to report Gamzee Note#2: Equius' roommate Equius Note#1: Zahhak ''Jake English'' Note#1: In a coma (no shit sherlock) ''Dave Strider'' {C}Relations: Terezi (friend) 'Upperclassmen:' 'Middle And Elementary Schoolers:' ''Assistant Registrant'' ''Tink Nitram'' LP: Tink is older than Tavros, you shithead. 'Administration And Others:' ''Superintenent Slick'' -Has a nice rack (of knives) -Called "Shovelhead" Slick at one point ''The Dapper Director'' -Aradia's stabdad ''Nurse Strider'' '' '' Sweet skirt ''Professor Wasp'' - Gamzee's advisor 'Unaffiliated/Unknown': ''Virginia M. Grubb'' ''Alexander Makara'' ''Spidermom'' She's a maaaaneater~♪ ''Leda Captor'' ''Dareus Captor'' 'Extras and Cameos:' 'Extras': Sochre- '' Name is based on the pigment ochre Based on the anti-angel from Problem Sleuth Lazuli -Named for the pigment and stone Lapis Lazuli Based on the courtesan angel from Problem Sleuth 'Cameos': 'Uprising:' 'Porphyrophobes:' "A really cool hippie dude who you wanted to kiss on the mouth but not in a gay way. He had cool looking irises that got lacerated because you are a failure. You tried to save him and you didn't listen to him because you were overconfident and then he died and his friend got captured and his wife went crazy and his mom tripped and your legs came off??? Which lead to this really awkward period of time where you thought you were going to be a robot centaur for the rest of your life." The amazing Rufio. 'Summoner' -Has legs -Has AMAZING legs -Is Rufio -Lead the Cavalreapers -SO gay -Whoops i mean not gay 'Spinneret' -Is Min Fang Crimes: former pirate, directly responible for more than 80 deaths, indirectly for over 800, Human trafficking, assassination. '"The Nameless" Vantas' -Dead. Everyone cried. -Hottest shit since a big tittied ninja 'Cool Tech Dude (The Ψiioniic') 'Garnet' -Synysthat 'Porphyrophiles:' ''Empress dowager Gloria Peixes'' -blatantly mad ''The Open Eyes'' ''Cornelius Makara'' Author Comments On Death Of The Author: dt: "Death of the author feels like such copout coming directly from the author..." lovecraftianParadox: "haha i guess? homestuck itself is p much... based around reader interpretation. It's a fill-in the blank story. Everything from race to relationships is based around how the reader views and interprets things (hence the overwhelming abundance of 'headcanons', where the story's flexibility allows room for such) and I think it would be fun to allow my readers to do the same thing? I /could/ say that Mom is actually Roxy's aunt, who took custody over her when Roxy's biological mother (Rosalyn Lalonde) was tried and executed for publishing controversial anti-Condescension material, but i mean. Where is the fun in that? wouldn't it be cooler for the reader's to have headcanons about Roxy and Rose's twin shenanigans, or how Roxy took so many alcohol-induced naps in class that she failed a grade, or that Rose actually went AHEAD a grade, being as brilliant as she is? it's the same thing with when Min was dying. People had so many ideas and awesome suggestions, but I couldn't make them all canon. So I made none of them canon, and therefore- okay you see where I'm going with this, right? For me, that was the entire point of making an adventure. The readers were going to help me write the story, and I would take their input as much as reasonable. Some things are set up where canon is left ambiguous so that each reader has their own canon. In fact, if you view it from "cop-out" logic, making an adventure in itself would be a copout, wouldn't it? The author is so lazy they can't come up with their own ways to drive the plot forward? They have to rely on reader suggestions? oh shit this turned into a rant uHHH? anyway tl;dr yeah i guess it kinda does" dt: "Edit: I'm not saying I think lP is just trying to dodge the question. It's a perfectly legitimate response. It just feels a bit cheap when it's stated outright like that." lp: "okay. what if I said that Mom is actually Roxy's aunt, who took custody over her when Roxy's biological mother (Rosalyn Lalonde) was tried and executed for publishing controversial anti-Condescension material? does that feel less cheap? and that could be your personal answer, that I am solely giving to you individually because I am aware that you, in your personal opinion, think that I can occasionally be cheap and pretentious everyone else can select from the variety of possibilities that I have offered or use their ~*~*~*~IMAGINAAAAATION~*~*~*~*~" On Equius: LP: "...Equius is all talk. He's more of a self proclaimed racist than anything, and only because that's what his parents expect of him." reignonyourparade: "but... wouldn't any actual high-society types know that you keep that QUIET in this day in age? In which case he'd be... acting like a racist pretending to not be a racist? I mean if it causes a scandal for him to be gay, it probably causes a scandal to be openly racist." LP: "He doesn't really feel the need to accommodate people his own age. He's sort of blunt. What I meant be pretending to be racist is that he's not really sure of these beliefs; he just knows that it's what's expected of him. On Quadrants: LP: '''"If Dating Sims have taught me anything, it's that everything is permissible when it comes to romance. If you guys want to go for kismesis, or moirails, or auspistice or all four of the quadrants, go for it, by all means." '''LP: "Oh crud, let me clarify. I don't mean to imply this is a universe where humans have quadrants? That's why Nepeta refers to Equius as her boyfriend. I just think it would be fun to let Kanaya (aka the player) try this, considering that this is a dating sim parody? Whoops if anyone misunderstood." On Reporting Gamzee: Mibbs: "friends don’t let friends cut a dude up and then hang out chilling and eating pie he almost killed 2 people in a night, I just don’t see why he's free to roam around" LP: '''"this is actually a point I wanted to be brought up in-story but I guess I could explain it right here and have it mentioned in the story later it’s not like anyone actually cares about spoilers in a fanadventure right?? John actually feels this way. He also doesn't have the context that Tavros was pushed down the stairs by Eridan, so what it looks like from his perspective is this juggalo dude going batshit on a bunch of people. His instinct is, obviously to tell an adult. Tavros is sort of unsure on whether or not he wants Gamzee to get reported to someone. He was slipping in and out of consciousness for a bit so he's well aware the Gamzee wasn't up to anything good, especially with Eridan. Then again, this is his chill stoner friend and he's trying really hard to be optimistic about the possibility that this was just some sort of brief thing that doesn't actually mean Gamzee's a violent person. Karkat is just no. No Gamzee was off his medication it doesn't count. As far as anyone else has to know, Eridan fell down the stairs. Equius is boners. (No not really it's a bunch of complicated inner turmoil and shit, having second thoughts about his beliefs etc, etc)" '''Ponynautilus: "B) I'd like to mention security cameras, but then again, we saw Scratch order non-interference with an earlier incident. Maybe the principal of Prosperse knows about Gamzee's condition and is willing to give our mad friend a bit of leeway." LP: "B) Hnnng things that are going to be brought up in the story Seriously guys if you want to know something make a command out of it For example instead of asking what Feferi is doing you would do > Be Feferi” On Karkat's Relationship With Gamzee: ArmsAreLoud: "I am uncomfortable with Karkat's position that if you can throw drugs at it, it isn't a problem" LP:' "you should be!' Also, it's also largely because he's kind of attached to Gamzee? He met Gamzee before ever coming to Prosperse, back when he was still being shat on at public school. And he seriously doesn't want to be responsible for any of his close friends being incarcerated or anything especially since this it wasn't the Gamzee he knows and loves; he doesn't see why the person he still knows as a friendly if somewhat silly clown should be but in a psychiatric ward when you can just throw drugs at him and make it better. Because that's what drugs do: they cure illnesses. And to him, what Gamzee has is a sickness that can be managed and treated and cured. It helps that Eridan is a douche and was doing douchey things when this happened he just sincerely believes he can keep Gamzee under control and everything will be okay” On Snarky Horseshit: LP: "psssst flight broads and their snarky horseshitometer is a horseshitometer and not a stat it raises based on how much snarky horseshit is accumulated kind of like how the karma meter is based on how many deeds are accumulated and not raised via skill points /pssst " On Timeframe And Mirroring After Min Loses An Arm: LP: "Whoops time to clear up some confusion! The last update is set in: The fuuuuuture! Whoops I accidentally stealth transition The last update mirrors: Vriska asking Tavros to kill her, The Summoner Killing Mindfang, And Mindfang's trial. Why can't I hold all these parallels? Rufio is going to inevitably: How would I know? > I am not a reader. I'm not the one making suggestions. As neat as all these "since it's inevitably going to happen I might as well suggest it" commands are, diversity is fun too! It gives me a larger pool of options to play off of, and gives me a chance to do something that I might not have even considered. Surprises for everyone! Imrovisation all over the god damn place! Improv is fun. Improv gives us gems like Kanaya's fashion disaster reactions and rainbow hotpants retractable robot horse-wang." On The Summoner: orangeaipom- so is the real summoner his dad? if so, who is mom?? lp- nonono, he's def the summoner his name is just rufio because that is p much what... he is canonically based on..... On Lazuli and Sochre: orangeaipom: What about Lazuli and Sochre? lp-''' i think you mean courtesan angel and anti-angel PROBLEM SLEUTH SUCK IT '''On Aradia: Reecer6: "No offense, but Aradia in that scene reminded me a lot of Tommy Wiseau in that rage scene at the end of The Room. Like, where is that emotion. I can't even SEE it. It's not even like so much rage that she can't emote, she just looks completely neutral." LP: "This http://what-the-fuck-is-homestuck.tumblr.com/post/11342871041/impressions-of-aradia is a must read for full comprehension Heartstuck Aradia. If tl;dr, key points in the spoiler below. -You once had a number of INTERESTS, which in time you have LOST INTEREST IN. - Loss of interest -You seem to recollect once having a fondness for ARCHEOLOGY, though now have trouble recalling this passion. -Loss of interest, memory loss -which you recently DESECRATED OUT OF BOREDOM. - Boredom, loss of interest, destructive behavior -Guiding you to this calling were the VOICES OF THE DEAD - Not wanting to make her own decisions -which might have been another of your interests once upon a time. -Loss of interest - doesn't matter much anymore. - Passive, hopeless, apathetic -On the instruction of your ANCESTORS  -Not wanting to make her own decisions -you suppose you mean tricked. -Passive -there is typically a pr0n0unced h0ll0wness t0 y0ur w0rds. - I can assume based on this and the evidence above that she talks somewhat how she types, in a monotone and dull voice. A list of some symptoms that Aradia displays: Difficulty concentrating, remembering details, making decisions Feeling guilty, worthless, helpless Feeling hopeless and pessimistic Irritability, restlessness, recklessness Loss of interest in activities, hobbies, social activities that were once pleasurable Feeling upset or anxious There are a number of reasons to cause such extreme depression, including but not limited to that devastating incident where she was killed by someone she trusted and loved. Aside from depressed, Aradia comes off as intelligent and cunning. She knows how to get what she wants, and when given an opportunity, she takes it. She is somewhat passive aggressive, hiding her anger until she is given a sure way to release it. She is vengeful, unforgiving, unsure, manipulating when the situation requires it but still deeply cares for her friends. "Robo" Aradia is not going to emote much, similar to canon, unless shit gets personal. This goes for both rage and happiness. Where "Dead" Aradia was more passive, kind of almost resigned?? 'Robo' Aradia is going to be aggressive (but not theatrical). There are a lot of reasons for it in HeartStuck, but I can't tell you much without spoiling a whole lot? Partially, she felt that she deserved most of the grief she received; partially she's reluctant to show her emotions because it feels like being exposed, or vulnerable. Considering what happened with her and Sol, that's kind of a reasonable way to think, isn't it? So she shuts most of the world out. Facing fire again sort of forced her to confront her memories, and an enemy. In her mind, another prefect is picking on her and fire is back and a mix of tension, time, pressure and confrontation just sort of forced her to break, and now her aggression is more... confrontational? Outward? Idk how to say it. Even like this, she's just been so... programmed, if you'll excuse the unfortunate word choice, to not express herself vividly. You have to keep in mind that Terezi and Vriska have been sort of bullying her, along with some others. And she's taught herself, through all that, to keep a straight face. Bla bla a blab bal a does everyone get the general point? " Chezrush - '''0_0. She doesn't need to be such a bitch about lies. Total truth. '''On Nepeta's Ancestry: Kyntello:' "...I'm sorry, but Jaspers is not mentioned in that article. I still don't get it."' LP: '"Haha wow, you are really confused about this? I dunno I thought it was kind of obvious I think you're kind of missing the point, which is that Nepeta is Jewish because lion of Judah I put more consideration into symbolism for the main characters than the side ones. Jaspers doesn't have any particular reason to be... any specific ethnicity, really, but Nepeta does have a reason to be Jewish? And ethnicity is inherited. I could have made her Jewish on her mother's side but the pounce de Leon reference was so obvious I think I would have been stoned to death for not making her Spanish. I would have stoned myself to death if I let that reference slide, actually. Okay, so, obvious solution is obvious: Nepeta's father is Jewish. And who would Nepeta's father be? Now THIS is the part I didn't think people would know: Jaspers is Nepeta's father. That's a lot less obvious because I imagine a lot of people wouldn't understand the way I derived that in canon, so I elaborated on that because I knew someone would ask 'Okay so Nepeta’s father is Jewish, who is Nepeta's father?' If you're confused I think you're focusing too much on the specifics. Edit: I'm worried that I'm only confusing you more so, tl;dr, Nepeta is Jewish because symbolism and Jaspers is her dad because of a different reason. Does that help? " {C}'About The Green Wing '''Chezrush - '''I would like to be in it, since it sounds a lot fucking better than the blue wing. Miscellaneous notes -Prefects appointed by Kracht, approved by English -25 Rpoints = NEW FRIEND -50 Rpoints = FRIEND Heartstuck Thread 6 Color Scheme: #F2E3B6 = cream #BCD5B0 = greenish #76A68B = jade #898C70 = grey #BF5F56 = red Category:Adventures